


生日快乐

by akhy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhy/pseuds/akhy
Summary: 小雀斑的生贺脑洞文





	生日快乐

一月的伦敦空气里透着一股阴冷的滋味，天空还落着淅沥沥的小雨让走在马路上的行人忍不住裹紧了自己的大衣。而此时的纽特还在享受着睡梦的眷顾，屋里火炉发出的噼啪声丝毫不影响他沉浸在美梦之中。屋里的窗上结了一层薄薄的雾气，偶尔从缝隙中溜进来的寒风只是让纽特翻了个身，下意识地把自己整个埋进被窝里，只露出鼻子和眼睛。

忒修斯蹑手蹑脚推门进来的时候，看到的就是自己的弟弟蒙着被子呼哧呼哧的喘不过气来却还不愿醒来，这样毫无防备的可爱样子让忒修斯脸上忍不住露出了有些宠溺的微笑。

在魔法部里谁都知道，平时看起来严肃冷漠的忒修斯·斯卡曼德，只有在看到自己弟弟的时候态度才会不同，跟在身后提醒这关照那的样子，俨然是一副当爹又当妈的心态。只恨不得一秒都不让弟弟离开自己的范围内，以至于纽特刚刚进入魔法部里的时候，同事们都被忒修斯的样子惊吓得不轻。

一直到忒休斯走到床边，纽特还沉浸在睡梦之中毫无知觉。忒修斯弯下腰，嘴唇贴着纽特的耳朵，低声的说道：“生日快乐，纽特。”

纽特在睡梦中感觉到有什么东西在自己的颈窝这边磨蹭，黏黏糊糊的感觉还带着一股撒娇的味道，只以为是自己的护树罗锅皮克特在跟自己撒娇，想都没想伸出了手，结果没有摸到皮克特，倒是摸到了什么刺刺的东西，摸着摸着还被反过来握住了，这下纽特算是有点醒过来了，一睁眼就看到忒修斯带着玩味的笑容看着自己。“蹭——”的一下，纽特整个脸红的跟苹果似的，本来就只露出眼睛鼻子，这下恨不得把自己整个人都钻进被窝里。

然而，忒修斯留了一句：“快起来，今天带你出去。”转身就离开房间，还贴心的关上了门，留下纽特一个人在床上一脸做梦的样子。

因为傲罗的工作性质特殊，早在上周，忒修斯就跟纽特说过不能一起为他过生日，为此纽特虽然理解但也郁闷了有一周。本来想着反正忒修斯也不在，就干脆睡个懒觉然后宅在箱子里和神奇动物们度过一整天。现在一睁开眼睛，哥哥居然在家，纽特觉得自己可能睡迷糊了。

迅速整理了一番，发现忒修斯已经穿上外套在等自己，匆匆嚼了两口面包便解决了早餐。

忒修斯倒也不急，只是越看弟弟这傻乎乎的样子越是可爱，就在一边也没说话，顺手抹掉了纽特嘴角边的面包屑，转身走到壁炉边。

“好了？带上你的箱子。”

“去哪儿？”直到现在忒修斯也没说到底要带纽特去哪里。

“翻倒巷，走吧。”

纽特觉得自己果然还在梦中，有点回不过神来，要不然本该正在执行任务的哥哥怎么会在家里，更不可能会同意带自己去翻倒巷。按照忒修斯平时的脾气，根本不会同意自己去那地方，更不要说和自己同行。

两人站在壁炉前，抓起一把飞路粉，没多久就出现在了翻倒巷的某条小巷中，纽特才终于接受现实，自己确实和哥哥一起来到了翻倒巷。说实在的，飞路网的使用感受并不令人愉快，别说是满身的烟灰，更何况还要忍受脑袋被挤压的感觉实在不好受。所幸，他们出现的地方此时并没有什么人。

这还是纽特第一次来到翻倒巷，作为一个被黑魔法崇拜者所占领的地方，在这里进进出出的都绝非什么善类。为了避免引人注意，忒休斯还是将两人在外形上稍作了些改变，否则两名魔法部的职员堂而皇之出现在翻倒巷，这可不是什么值得高兴的事，更何况其中一名还是颇有些名气的傲罗。

忒修斯会甘愿冒险带纽特来翻倒巷的原因还是前阵子弟弟心心念念的惦记着的神奇动物——八眼蜘蛛，这是一种一直在神奇生物管理控制司颇具争议的动物，纽特既然现在在魔法部工作，为了弄到一只八眼蜘蛛或者它的卵，于公于私都在合理范围内，虽然这种动物因为其危险性可能即将归入A类非卖品中，但要是没人发现的话，内部工作人员总有些“特权”不是吗？

至于他之前千叮万嘱严禁弟弟来，只是因为翻倒巷的恶名昭彰，在这里万一遇上什么事，可不这么容易就能脱身的。正巧自己执行的任务提前完成，连夜赶回了伦敦汇报完公事，就回了家刚好赶上纽特的生日，给这个闷闷不乐了一周的小家伙一个惊喜。

然而事与愿违，哪怕两人都做了伪装，也防不住有些心怀不轨的人存心闹事。可能是忒修斯一到翻倒巷就提起了十二分精神有所防备，反而让人更加在意这两张生面孔，但他本身的其常太强，有眼力的人都会绕道走，跟他相比，落后几步的纽特就显得有些弱势，微微弓着的背脊，再加上躲闪的眼神。

当两人从店里出来刚拐过第一个路口，对方故意在迎面交错的时候狠狠地撞上了纽特的身体，纽特的手臂只感到一阵发麻，理所当然手中的箱子也被撞掉在了地上，刚想捡起来那人却抢先一步夺走了箱子准备逃跑。

“Petrificus Totalus！（统统石化）”

“Trip Jinx！（绊腿咒）”

“Expelliarmus！（除你武器）”

三个人几乎同时念出了咒语，前两个显然是斯卡曼德兄弟，而最后一个则是那个盗窃者。可惜当其中一个人是傲罗时，实力上的差距就显现出来，盗窃者还来不及除去对方的武器，自己的身体已经全部石化，俨然成为了一塑雕像僵直在路中间。

夺回被抢走的手提箱并没有花费太多时间，但这场在街道上的冲突却引来了路人的关注，甚至有人已经通过魔杖认出了眼前这位的身份。

不知是谁先大声喊了一句：“有傲罗！他是忒修斯·斯卡曼德！”

街上的情形忽然一百八十度转变，街上的所有人开始渐渐地向忒修斯和纽特靠近，试图想将两人包围起来。然而，忒修斯靠着身为傲罗的直觉，在夺回纽特的手提箱之后，就拉起弟弟一阵狂奔。

后面追逐的人们并没有打算放过他们，但是翻倒巷里错综复杂的小街小巷正是逃跑和隐匿的最佳条件，在两人拐进了不知第几个转角后，终于成功甩掉了后面大部分的“尾巴”。

回过神来两人才发现，他们似乎……误闯了传说中的“红灯区”——翻倒巷中最为混乱的一块地方。

看着路边到处打扮暴露纠缠在一起的男男女女，忒修斯不得不承认自己随机选择的逃跑路线居然会这么倒霉，现在再往回跑肯定必死无疑，就算是傲罗，在黒魔法的地盘上也并讨不到好。

可当后面零零落落的“尾巴”终于跟上时，只看到街上一对对恨不得合为一体的画面，乍一眼看过去根本无法分辨，哪里还有斯卡曼德兄弟的身影。

而为了“融入”这条街，此时此刻的纽特正被自己的哥哥兼恋人压在延街的墙上狠狠地索吻，而忒修斯的手也不闲着，在纽特的脊椎一路往下摸。等到纽特感觉自己快要因为和哥哥接吻而窒息死亡时，忒修斯才放开了他。

尽管两人已经互相告白成为了恋人关系，可他们之间目前也仅仅是单纯的接吻和拥抱，像这样激烈的热吻和身体的接触还从未有过。

趁着自己的理智还在，忒修斯赶紧放开纽特，两人都是一副气喘吁吁地样子，当然前者可能是因为缺氧和害羞的成分居多，而忒修斯却知道自己因为这个吻，他硬了。

强迫自己做了几次深呼吸，忒修斯一边平复自己内心躁乱不安的心情，一边装作若无其事的说道：“跟我走，想办法先离开这里。”

刚走了两步发现后面并没有跟上的脚步声，忒修斯回过头看到纽特依旧站在原地，低着头可以看到他一头棕红色的卷发，肩胛骨微微收拢，一动不动。

轻轻叹了口气，忒修斯还是往回走看看这个小家伙到底怎么了，没想到刚刚一靠近，就被纽特紧紧抱住。纽特双手环抱住忒修斯，毛茸茸的卷发刚好蹭在他的颈窝，挠得忒修斯越发心痒，好不容易有些平复的欲望，又被这么轻易地撩拨了起来。

向来都是忒修斯主动抱纽特，还经常被弟弟别扭的推开，这种难得被弟弟主动拥抱的感觉确实不错。当这种不错的感觉渐渐不能令人满足，逐渐失控之后，两人已经半推半就的进了翻倒巷某间小旅馆的房间里。忒修斯唯一能记得就是把钱扔给了前台，而前台仿佛已经见怪不怪这种情况，收了钱快速的交出钥匙，连一个眼神都没施舍过。

一进到房间里，忒修斯就被纽特从背后再次紧紧抱住，一个转身反客为主，忒修斯将纽特按在门上狠狠地吻了下去。

纽特笨拙的反应刺激着忒修斯，一改往日的温柔，故意吸住纽特的下唇用牙齿轻咬吸吮，唇舌之间的交融碰撞和挑逗。彼此感受着对方的呼吸与热度，纽特只觉得自己胸口好像有一团火要爆裂一样，只有不断地亲吻和触摸才能缓解这种渴望。

当忒休斯放开他的时候，纽特已经双腿发软站不住了。

“纽特……纽特……”

忒修斯一边用嘶哑的声音低声呢喃着，一边用他高挺的鼻尖和嘴唇描绘着纽特的轮廓，仿佛是在对待一件珍贵的宝物一样。一路往下，经过锁骨再到胸口，轻轻的啃咬舔弄含苞待放的粉色果实，满意的得到了纽特急促的喘息和隐忍声。直到乳尖硬挺泛红，忒修斯才好心的放过它们。

而此时纽特的皮带早已被解开，裤子松松垮垮的搭在臀部，露出了诱人的……

“嗯？”

忒修斯惊喜的发现，一向保守的纽特今天里面穿的居然是……紧身窄边的三角内裤？！贴身紧绷的面料包裹着他的前端，顶起了一座小帐篷，饱满精瘦的臀部恰到好处的呼之欲出，引人遐想。

“我可不知道，原来你喜欢这种款式？”

“不是……是……”

纽特双颊通红的仿佛考试被抓到作弊的孩子一样，支支吾吾的不知道该如何解释，总不能说这是奎妮出的主意。没错，这是奎妮提前为纽特准备的“生日礼物”，而为什么他会收下并且穿上，完全是因为一个无聊的赌约。而现在纽特完全可以确定，奎妮跟自己的赌约绝对是故意作弊的！

“是……奎妮……她……唔！”

“嘿，纽特。这个时候我希望从你的嘴巴里吐出的只有我的名字。”

“嗯……我不是……啊哈！”

正在想着如何回答的纽特，措不及防的止住了话语。

忒修斯直接用牙齿将他的内裤咬了下来，性器突然被一阵温热潮湿包围，跪在身下的忒修斯正在卖力地为他服务，从鼻尖喷出的炙热呼吸扫过纽特的小腹，令他忍不住溢出了呻吟。

“不……嗯……哈……不要……”

羞耻心使得纽特想要拒绝这样的行为，但身体却诚实配合着忒修斯，让他无法抗拒这噬魂的快感。直到感觉眼前一阵晕眩，将体液尽数射进了忒修斯的口中。

“啊……对不起……弄脏你了。”

“没事，味道很浓。”

明知道对方是在逗自己，纽特还是不由自主的闹了个大红脸，低着头不敢直视忒修斯。

“抱住我。”

“嗯？！”

还未来得及回过神来，纽特就被抱了起来，而目的地当然是这间房间里唯一的一张床。

翻倒巷的小旅馆能有什么用途自然不言而喻，纽特这才发现房间的装修有着不言而喻的暧昧，而床头甚至还摆放着一些他没见过的东西。

看着眼前的小家伙一脸震惊又好奇的表情，忒修斯体内隐藏的恶劣分子开始作祟。

“你知道这些是干嘛用的吗？”

“不……不知道。”

“猜猜看。”忒修斯随手拿起一片看似普通的羽毛问道。

“笔？”纽特当然知道这肯定不是正确答案，但他实在想不出除此之外的第二种可能了。

“错了，让我来告诉你。”

说完，纽特整个身体被翻弄过来，跪趴在柔软的大床上，挺翘的臀部高高撅起，这样的姿势将后穴完全暴露在忒修斯面前，忍不住下腹一紧。

“唔！”

轻轻地抵住后穴，突如其来的异物感引起一阵收缩，细长柔软的羽毛轻易地深入，经过“特殊处理”的羽根恰到好处的刺激着内壁的褶皱，之前已经释放过得前端又开始轻颤着溢出液体沾湿了床单。

渐渐后穴不满足于羽毛，渴望着被彻底填满，纽特开始主动地抬起胯部迎合想要索求更多，忒修斯却将羽毛故意取出。不出意外的得到了纽特带着抱怨的眼神，可一脸潮红和噙着泪的无辜表情，实在是让人感觉不到什么威胁，反而像是一种急不可耐的邀请。

忒修斯的阴茎早已硬到发烫，虎视眈眈的渴望着纽特的蜜穴，而此时纽特的主动邀请他当然不会拒绝。迫不及待的挺入那狭窄的甬道，窒息般的紧致感令人沉醉不已，忒修斯用尽了全部的理智才让自己没有马上抽动，直到柔软的内壁开始适应自己的硕大。

忒修斯用力地冲撞着深处，每一次的挺入都仿佛要将纽特顶出去，纽特感觉自己仿佛在天堂和地狱之间，被抛向高空然后坠下深渊，后穴被滚烫的性器撑开，随着每一次的抽插而收缩，内壁的褶皱被撑开抚平到极致，这样疯狂的交合领纽特失去理智，口中发出破碎的呻吟和求饶，眼泪随着深入浅出的抽插留下。

“不……不行了……”

“慢点……嗯……”

然而这样惹人怜爱的样子，只能使忒修斯更加疯狂的抽插顶弄。

“额……啊啊啊！”

“唔！”

随着后穴一阵强烈的收缩，忒修斯将他的灼热喷射在纽特的体内，直到后穴无法容纳更多，白浊的精液随着阴茎的抽出从股间溢出，形成一幅淫糜而美丽的画面。

结果，这一夜被忒修斯索取了多少次已经不记得了，纽特最后被迫一件件认识房间里奇奇怪怪的道具，只能任由忒修斯摆布。

-End-


End file.
